1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer. More particularly, it relates to a structure for removably inserting, into the housing of the apparatus, a component such as a battery pack or an expansion unit having a communications interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers have a battery pack. Thus, they may be used in any place where no commercial power supply is available. The battery pack is provided in the housing of the apparatus, which supports the keyboard and display unit.
The battery pack can easily removed from the housing to be recharged or replaced by a new battery pack. Computers are known whose housing has a pack receptacle in the bottom. A battery pack can be removably held in the pack receptacle. The pack receptacle is a recess made in the bottom of the housing and opening at two sides thereof. The battery pack has a first engagement member. The pack receptacle has a second engagement member. The first and second engagement members mutually engage when the battery pack is slid in the pack receptacle so to be attached to the housing. Once the engagement members so engage, the battery pack is firmly held in the pack receptacle. Once the pack is held in the pack receptacle, its bottom remains flush with the bottom of the housing, and its two sides remain flush with the sides of the housing. Thus, the battery pack looks as if it were part of the housing.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-230343 discloses a computer. The housing of the computer has a pack receptacle and a lock mechanism. The lock mechanism holds a battery pack in the battery receptacle, preventing the pack from slipping out. The lock mechanism comprises a release lever and a lock strip. The release lever and the lock strip mutually engage. The release lever is exposed at the bottom of the housing. The lock strip can move by the release lever between a lock position and an unlock position. In the lock position, the lock strip engages with the battery pack. In the unlock position, it is disengaged from the battery pack.
A stopper is provided in the bottom of the pack receptacle. The stopper has an arm. The arm is pivotally held and can rotate by its weight, between two positions. At the first position, the arm catches the battery pack placed in the pack receptacle. At the second position, the arm is spaced from the battery pack. The arm remains at the first position as long as the housing assumes its normal position, with its top turned upwards. When the housing is turned upside down, with its bottom turned upward, the arm rotates from the first position to the second position.
As long as the housing takes its normal position, the stopper keeps holding the battery pack in the pack receptacle. Hence, the battery pack will not fall from the housing if the user of the computer operates the release lever by mistake, moving the lock strip to the unlock position. Nor will the pack fall from the housing if the user lifts the computer off the desk, forgetting that the battery pack has been unlocked.
If the user lifts up the computer disclosed in Publication No. 7-230343, forgetting that the battery pack has been unlocked, the lock strip alone takes hold of the battery pack in the pack receptacle. The battery pack is one of the heaviest components of the computer. Here arises a problem. The lock strip may not withstand the weight of the battery pack. It may be broken or removed from the housing. Consequently, the battery pack will fall from the housing.